


Охотник и его олений гость

by KisVani



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Altered Mental States, Bathing/Washing, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Cooking, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Multiple Sex Positions, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Self-cest, Sexual Coercion, Submissive Alastor, Switching, Translation, animal body parts, by fishcrow, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Аластор сталкивается во сне с кое-кем тревожно знакомым. Невзирая на интуицию, олень присоединяется к охотнику за ужином и случается чертовски кровавое порево.
Relationships: Alastor/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Охотник и его олений гость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hunter and His Deer Houseguest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832117) by [fishcrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcrow/pseuds/fishcrow). 



Аластор вышел на поляну из непроглядно-темного леса. Под деревьями небо выглядело по-ночному черным, но теплый солнечный свет пробивался через дымку, озаряя смутно знакомую хижину.

Аластор знал: это лишь сон, но тысячи мелочей выглядели до боли реальными. Сама хижина словно дышала во влажном воздухе речной долины. И пусть он мог по пальцам одной руки пересчитать количество снов об этом месте — ему хватало опыта, чтобы знать, кого он встретит и чем эта встреча закончится.

В первом сне Аластор добрел до хижины и наблюдал, стоя в дверном проеме, как юноша в коридоре смазывает новенькую охотничью винтовку. Выражение испуганной невинности потревожило струну в душе Аластора. Ему было необходимо предупредить юношу, сказать, что, если сегодня он покинет хижину в этой винтовкой, то не вернется прежним. Юноша нервно рассмеялся в ответ, но, выходя, уверенно усмехнулся Аластору. Тот же опустился в мягкое кресло около очага и принялся ждать. Когда юноша вернулся, весь в крови, Аластор сочувственно улыбнулся ему. Лицо юноши исказила кошмарная гримаса, он приставил винтовку к голове Аластора и выстрелил ему меж глаз.

Когда Аластор вновь оказался здесь, он не стал встречаться лицом к лицу с человеком в хижине, а вместо этого, подчиняясь нездоровому любопытству, последовал за ним в лес. Была некая поэтическая ирония в том, что юный охотник принял Аластора за оленя и застрелил (опять).

В третий раз Аластор не стал приближаться к хижине, а развернулся и помчался прочь. Долгие часы он быстро и тихо пробирался через лес, а в его разуме, как помехи, все нарастала ужасная тревога. Аластор цеплялся за надежду, что покажется Новый Орлеан или же он так далеко уйдет в дельту Миссисипи, что сбежит из сна. Некоторое время спустя Аластора накрыл инстинктивный страх и он упал на колени. Собаки настигли его и разорвали.

Сейчас Аластор решил дождаться юношу снаружи хижины — пусть мысль о том, что его застрелят как зверя и была ему ненавистна, но так было быстрее, чем когда его рвали на куски. Аластор удивился, когда юноша появился из лесу за его спиной, с уже не такой новенькой винтовкой, висящей на груди.

— Ну здравствуйте, незнакомец, — улыбнулся юноша.

Он мягко тянул слова и этот говор слегка выбил Аластора из колеи, он и забыл, что его радио-голос не сразу стал его собственным голосом.

— Что вас привело в наши края? — юноша наклонил голову, не переставая улыбаться.

Что ж, решил Аластор, это время — не хуже любого другого.

— Я здесь, потому что ты на вымощенной серой дороге в ад, мой дорогой друг!

Аластор заметил, как вспышка удивления во взгляде голубых глаз сменилась веселым блеском.

— И вы здесь, чтобы спасти мою душу, сэр? — спросил юноша.

— Если тогда это безумие закончится, то конечно, почему бы и нет!

— Что ж, в этом нет необходимости, мистер, — отчасти стыдливо рассмеялся юноша.

— Отрадно слышать, — Аластор ухмыльнулся, показывая все бритвенно-острые зубы.

Юноша рассмеялся снова.

— Простите, — он покачал головой, — вы проделали весь этот путь, чтобы продать мне что-то?

Он прошел по тропинке к хижине.

— Я совершенно _не понимаю_ , зачем я здесь!

Его лицо отразило возможности, когда он сопроводил свои слова широким жестом.

— Тогда, — юноша открыл дверь хижины, минуя Аластора, — надеюсь, вы останетесь на ужин.

Его улыбка была широкой… и смертоносной.

Аластор ощутил некий невыразимый ужас, когда юноша распахнул дверь. Он верил, что это оленьи инстинкты играют с ним злую шутку. Когда молодой охотник повернулся к нему, взгляд голубых глаз прожёг Аластора и отпечатался на сетчатке, когда он моргнул.

— Путь до города неблизкий, мистер, — мягко напомнил юноша.

Аластор выдавил улыбку. Если он побежит сейчас, то недалеко уйдёт, прежде чем его догонит выстрел. Кроме того, решил он, любопытно узнать, к чему приведёт это приглашение.

— Не могу упустить столь щедрое предложение, — раскланялся он, зловеще улыбнувшись.

Юноша сжал плечи Аластора, посылая дрожь по его позвоночнику, и ухмыльнулся.

— Замечательно!

Он провел или, скорее, протащил Аластора по короткому тесному коридору в большую, пусть и загроможденную комнату. В углу слева ютилась кухонька, вокруг огромного каменного очага по центру расположились пара кресел и низкий кофейный столик. Аластор отметил, что большой обеденный стол придвинут к дальней стене, и около него нет стульев. Вся мебель была крепкой деревянной, с богатой отделкой и изысканной резьбой. Кухня же состояла из старой буржуйки, маленького холодильника и пары тумб, на которых валялись овощи и утварь. Свет проникал внутрь через узкие окна под самым потолком. Стены были завешены охотничьими трофеями, и Аластор осознавал, что скоро коллекцию дополнят и его рога.

— Простите за беспорядок, позволите забрать ваш плащ? И трость? Я поставлю ее к зонтикам, вы не против?

Аластор уже понял, что его магические силы не работают во владениях юноши, так что позволил снять со своих плеч плащ, а сам изучал разнообразные шкафы сундуки.

Юноша перекинул плащ Аластора через руку и ударил посохом по полу, а затем унёс их. В кратком ожидании его возвращения Аластор посмотрел на слабо тлеющий огонь и подбросил в него полено. Когда юноша вернулся, винтовки при нем уже не было, да и свой плащ он тоже снял.

— Эй, мистер, я повесил ваш плащ в кладовке рядом с уборной, вторая дверь дальше по коридору. — И добавил, заметив, как Аластор подрагивает от холода: — Мои извинения, сэр, не стоило оставлять вас заниматься очагом.

Он поджег щепку от разгорающегося пламени и отнес к кухне.

— Вот, теперь комната прогреется быстрее, — сказал он, разжигая буржуйку.

— Стоит признать, — начал Аластор, стаскивая перчатки, — прошло немало времени с тех пор, как у меня была цивилизованная компания за ужином, — он опустился в кресло и пристроил перчатки на подлокотник

Юноша тем временем нарезал овощи у кухонной тумбы.

— Скажите, гость, вы наверняка не отсюда?

— Это верно, — Аластор решил сказать ему правду. — Я держал собственную радиостанцию в некоем теплом экзотическом месте, но в последнее время я помогал в управлении отелем, и потому был чрезвычайно занят.

По какой-то причине ему хотелось впечатлить юношу.

На мгновение стук ножа затих.

— Собственной радиостанции? В смысле, всей радиостанции? Только одной?

— Я владелец станции, радио-башни и душ половины моих ведущих, — хмыкнул Аластор.

— Я тоже занимаюсь радиовещанием, — стук ножа возобновился.

— Тебе нравится?

— Да, очень, но… что ж… — стук стал очень громким, — в последнее время мне нужно нечто… большее.

Юноша отложил нож и принялся копаться в мешочке со специями; комнату наполнил аромат мускуса.

— Каждому нужно хобби вне работы, — глубокомысленно изрек Аластор, прислушался к тому, как нож скоблит картофель, и добавил: — Похоже, ты заядлый охотник.

— Да, разумеется, — теперь юноша резал картофель кубиками, и стук ножа по дереву отдавался у Аластора в костях. — Обожаю преследование, — улыбнулся ему юноша, обернувшись.

Аластор проигнорировал ледяную дрожь пробежавшего по позвоночнику ужаса и наблюдал, как юноша пересыпает нарезанные овощи в чугунный казан.

Тот вытащил из буржуйки колбу с горячей водой и залил овощи, затем принес казан к Аластору и подвесил его над огнем. Аластор ждал, что юноша сядет в кресло напротив, но тот развернулся к очагу спиной и замер между его расставленных колен.

Они улыбнулись друг другу. Юноша положил ладони на спинку кресла за головой Аластора, а потом сдвинул руки и наклонился близко-близко, будто собираясь поцеловать.

— Раз уж вы мой гость, вы же не будете против… — он окинул тело Аластора взглядом, — помочь мне накрыть стол?

Аластор знал, что скрывается за этими прикрытыми глазами и застенчивой улыбкой, прекрасно знал... И не мог отвести взгляд. Этот юноша был некой отдаленной частью его подсознания, резонировал с ним на той же частоте, взывал к желаниям столь глубоким, что они оба о них раньше не подозревали.

— Тебе стоит знать: ты угрожаешь могущественному демону, — усмехнулся Аластор и добавил тоном ниже: — Уверен, что готов начать эту игру?

Юноша опустился перед ним на пол, и не выглядел особо испуганным.

— Я не угрожаю вам, лишь вежливо прошу. — Он жадно уставился на оленьи уши Аластора и его небольшие рожки. — Но скажу вот что: я обожаю вкус дичи.

Аластор маньячно ухмыльнулся.

— Меня ни разу не называли неблагодарным гостем.

— Благодарю, мистер. — Юноша поднялся и отыскал среди ящиков и комодов, загромождающих комнату, бутылку бордо для особых случаев. — Не откажетесь от бокала вина?

— Ты же знаешь: мне отлично известно, что это отрава, — отметил Аластор, но все равно принял бокал из его рук. 

— О да, сэр, но я лишь хочу, чтобы мой гость расслабился, только и всего, — тепло улыбнулся юноша.

Он слишком этим наслаждался.

— Вы не против? — спросил юноша, пристраиваясь на кресло рядом с Аластором, и он обернулся, радуясь виду недовольно застывшей улыбки.

Да, слишком уж сильно наслаждался.

Аластор приобнял юношу за поясницу и поднес яд к губам. Для стороннего наблюдателя они походили на любовников, но для Аластора это была война — война, в которой он обречен проиграть.

Они сидели в напряженном ожидании, дыхание юноши замедлилось.

Аластору показалось забавным, что он так небрежно проявляет эмоции — хотелось рассмеяться, но сил хватало только на дыхание.

Юноша уже дважды подливал вино в бокал, и наконец тот выскользнул из пальцев Аластора и разбился о деревянный пол хижины. В тот же миг юноша скользнул к столу и застелил его чистой льняной скатертью. Аластор постепенно сдавался опьянению, он поднялся и наблюдал за тем, как знакомая сцена разыгрывалась перед ним словно воспоминание.

— Пора накрывать на стол, дорогуша, ужин сам себя не сервирует.

Аластор тяжело прошел к столу. Пусть наркотики и ослабляли его тело, но он удерживал на лице широкую улыбку — хотелось доказать этому юноше (и самому себе), что контроль все еще в его руках.

Аластор забрался на стол, лег, позволил юноше себя осмотреть.

— Поднимите руку так высоко, как можете, — улыбка на лице юноши была проницательно-жесткой.

Аластор поднял руку, но едва ли высоко. Частое сердцебиение юноши он ощущал внутри собственной груди.

— Вы еще не совсем готовы, — улыбнулся юноша. — Можете перевернуться?

Аластор колебался, но приложил все силы, чтобы выполнить указание.

Пришлось признать: было приятно хоть раз ничего не контролировать. Сердце юноши пропустило удар, и Аластор рассеянно задумался, что же настолько его взволновало. Когда рука коснулась белого меха его хвоста, вдоль позвоночника до самых плеч пробежала тревожная дрожь.

— О? Должно быть он чувствительный. Боже, до чего мягкий.

Пальцы дразняще пробежались по чувствительной шерсти, заставив дыхание Аластора сбиться.

— Нравится?

— Нет, — выдохнул Аластор.

— Хорошо.

В его голосе Аластор слышал самодовольную ухмылку, и внезапно подумал: а что, если он смертельно просчитался?

Юноша продолжил нежно домогаться его хвоста. Плечи Аластора задрожали, и это движение привлекло внимание к его шее.

— У вас нервная работа, сэр?

Юноша положил мозолистые ладони Аластору на плечи и принялся массировать их сквозь рубашку.

Аластор не ответил, только пару раз выдохнул, пока юноша разминал его мышцы. Господи, теперь он наконец-то понял, почему его жертвы таяли, когда он так делал.

Аластор не был уверен, дело в наркотиках или массаже, но деревянный стол под его расслабленными конечностями стал невероятно удобным. Он сосредоточенно удерживал улыбку, на контрасте с разомлевшим телом лицо болезненно свело судорогой.

Закончив, юноша принес из гостиной охотничий нож, взобрался на стол и оседлал бедра Аластора. Наклонился над ним и одним слитным движением разрезал рубашку на его спине. Когда безупречная кожа пепельного цвета обнажилась, юноша прижался к телу Аластора, чтобы попробовать на вкус его плоть, прикусив ее там, где плечо встречалось с шеей. Этот любовный укус был для Аластора волшебным. Когда юноша потянулся, чтобы спустить его штаны, Аластор инстинктивно поднял бедра так высоко, как мог. Он смутился от мысли, как откровенно прижимается к юноше, а тот только глубже вонзил в него зубы, наслаждаясь дрожью. Юноша принялся поглаживать его вялый член через свободные брюки. Голова Аластора кружилась от боли и ласковых движений — инстинктивный страх переполнял его вместе с мазохистким восторгом от происходящего. Он болезненно застонал, сдаваясь. Когда он превратился из садиста в мазохиста? Он винил в этом инстинкты травоядного, оказавшегося беспомощным во власти высшего хищника.

Когда юноша неожиданно поднялся со стола, Аластор ощутил холод и разочарование. Но охотник просто взялся за нож и срезал остатки его одежды.

— Я вас достаточно размял, согласны? — проговорил он, становясь у плеча Аластора. Наклонился слизнуть кровь на укусе, а затем взялся за подготовку инструментов. Аластор, все так же молча, слушал, как юноша точит нож над его головой. Он бы дрожал, в его теле трепетал каждый мускул.

Юноша похлопал плоской частью ножа по его заднице, а потом надрезал по диагонали, прорезая висцеральный жир на ягодице, снизу вверх, туда, где она переходила в бедро. Аластор не сразу почувствовал боль: холод ножа отвлек от того, что плоть отрезали от тела. В неясности прошло еще несколько долгих мгновений возрастающего напряжения, пока мозг не решил: да, это точно боль. Дрожь сотрясала его, пронзая тело и разум, но Аластор не мог найти достаточно сил в расслабленных голосовых связках и закричать. Пока тело Аластора сотрясала дрожь, юноша успокаивающе поглаживал его мягкий хвост, а когда убедился, что тяжелый момент прошел, переложил кусок мяса на серебряную тарелку и принялся его нарезать.

Аластор не обращал внимание на боль, сосредоточившись на дыхании. Слезы заливали его рот. Юноша заканчивал нарезать мясо и с удовольствием слушал прерывистое дыхание Аластора. Пепельный оттенок кожи восхитительно выглядел на фоне глубокого багряного цвета обнаженной плоти. Темная кровь текла из разреза медленно, почти обольстительно. Юноша положил кусочек в рот и пососал, смакуя приятную структуру. На вкус мясо было как оленина, но намного слаще.

Когда дыхание Аластора начало тревожно учащаться, юноша закинул мясо в казан и убрал блюдо. В конце концов, сглотнуть было бы проще, лежа лицом вверх, так что юноша перевернул Аластора и с усилием подтолкнул его к центру стола, как можно аккуратнее укладывая на спину.

«Ублюдок», — мысленно зашипел Аластор, не способный сказать это вслух. Открытая рана проскребла по столу, и теперь ее чертовски жгло. И Аластор не ощущал вины, оттого, что испачкал скатерть кровью.

— Удобно, сэр? — вкрадчиво спросил юноша. Аластор никогда еще не испытывал такой веселой кровожадности.

Юноша приподнялся и прильнул к своей обнаженной добыче. Он наклонился и принялся целовать открытую кожу от пупка и до мягкого соска. Он сосал чувствительную плоть и думал, не откусить ли ее, и тут Аластор вонзил ему в бок когти.

Юноша дернулся и упал, стараясь уйти от острых когтей. Он накрыл живот довольно улыбающегося демона ладонями и заглянул ему в лицо. Юный охотник не собирался оставить эту выходку безнаказанной. Он безумно улыбнулся, разлегся на Аласторе, упираясь коленом под его членом, а локтями — по обе стороны от головы, прильнул ближе и поцеловал, заметив дрожь отвращения, пробежавшую по этой раздражающей ухмылке. Довольный тем, что будущий ужин усвоил урок, юноша снова сел Аластору на бедра и провел пальцами там, где собирался сделать надрезы. Выражение лица Аластора изменилось, юноша зарделся, когда ему в бедро ткнулся стояк. Жертвы редко находили его игры… возбуждающими.

— А я-то думал, что это я вас хочу, — пошутил юноша и сильно покраснел; голос звучал взволнованно, сердце тревожно билось.

Именно эти признаки беззащитного смущения приводили жертв в его хватку. Аластор не думал, что когда-нибудь окажется по другую сторону собственного дьявольского южного обаяния, но он был полностью беспомощен перед ним.

Юноша завозился с поясом, но Аластор нашел в себе силы запустить когти и разорвать мягкую ткань, оставляя на коже злые царапины. Усилие вызвало пульсирующую боль в руках, но тихий стон юноши ласкал слух.

Тот заметил, как оленьи уши самодовольно дернулись, и немедленно пожалел об изданном звуке: ему и так казалось, что его лицо вот-вот треснет, так сильно гость заставлял его улыбаться. На нем все еще была светлая рубашка, но Аластор посчитал, что это даже эротичнее, чем будь юноша обнаженным. Тот погрузил два пальца в лужицу крови под раной: ее натекло слишком много, чтобы скатерть могла впитать всю. Он размеренно дышал, добавляя и добавляя все еще теплую кровь будто смазку, растягивая себя. Они оба знали, что этого и близко не хватит, но что за удовольствие без боли?

Юноша опустился на член, молчаливо пообещав вернуть долг позже. Общее сердцебиение отдавалось в голове Аластора; от боли и шока мир вокруг подернулся сеткой помех.

— Клянусь, обычно я не так легко поддаюсь, — выдавил юноша между тяжелыми вздохами, пока привыкал к проникновению.

«Поверь мне, я в курсе», — захотелось сказать Аластору.

Зная, что легче не станет, юноша качнул бедрами вперед-назад. Каждое движение вызывало адскую боль. Удовольствие доставляло только то, в какую агонию они ввергали друг друга. Они удерживали зрительный контакт, от прерывистого дыхания их улыбки померкли. Битва за доминирование началась. Аластор слабо ощущал, как кровь покрывает его член и бедра, мысль, что не вся она принадлежит ему, доставляла наслаждение. Уголки глаз жгли слезы, и он чувствовал что вот-вот снова проиграет, но юноша неожиданно содрогнулся. Аластор тут же понял, в чем дело, и жестко двинул бедрами, чтобы снова поймать нужный угол. Юноша с тяжелым вздохом упал на него сверху, член Аластора выскользнул из теплой влажности в шокирующе холодный воздух. Юноша дрожал и не смотрел на Аластора, а тот был рад этой передышке: он успел сморгнуть слезы.

Он едва чувствовал, как слезы юноши падали ему на грудь, но видел их блеск в свете пламени. Аластор тихо засмеялся, не издевательски, а почти… с любовью. Ему нравилось. Солнце снаружи клонилось к закату, глубокая и непроницаемая тьма одеялом накрывала хижину. Аластор обнаружил, что силы возвращаются к нему.

— Ты разбит, мой милый, — подразнил он.

Юноша открыто улыбнулся ему, его взгляд был тёмен, глаза очаровательно покраснели.

Они оба были возбуждены и неудовлетворены. Голодны.

Аластор хотел, чтобы юноша вернулся на его окровавленный член и трахал себя им до утра, но теперь настала его очередь.

Он на мгновение оттолкнул юношу, чтобы перевернуться и уткнуться лицом в стол. Юноша прижался к его спине, смущенный тем, как он восстанавливает силы. Кровь Аластора покрывала их тела ниже пояса, рана кровоточила от каждого движения. Аластор пошевелил пушистым хвостом, дразня член юноши. Тот тихо хмыкнул и двинул бедрами, лаская нижнюю часть хвоста головкой пениса. Аластор подавил стон, но выгнул спину и приподнял бедра. Все в этом юноше сводило его с ума.

Пока юноша устраивался, он целовал и сосал плоть Аластора. И несдержанно фыркнул оттого, с какой легкостью вошел его член. Аластор смутился: черт возьми, он не был шлюхой, но сейчас целиком расслабился, и у него был опыт. Он заставил себя дышать, пока юноша трахал его, при каждом толчке задевая открытую рану и посылая вспышки невыносимой боли, будто поджигая его изнутри. Юноша балансировал, упираясь грудью в спину Аластору. Он сдвинул руки ниже, одной схватился за чувствительный хвост, потирая им о свой член, а второй надрачивал Аластору, снова используя кровь как смазку. Разум Аластора не мог отвлечься от ощущений, рога проявились сильнее в ответ на ошеломляющее воздействие. Он жалко застонал, и его разум внезапно опустел. Прежде чем он понял произошедшее, юноша ударил Аластора головой о стол, схватил за растрёпанные красные волосы и принялся самозабвенно втрахиваться в него, пока чувствительное тело Аластора извивалось от боли.

Аластор не понимал, как громко он кричал, пока юноша не заворчал, падая на его спину. Боль пульсировала в ритме его сердцебиения, но слезы перестали течь и дыхание выровнялось.

— И кто теперь разбит? — улыбнулся юноша, прижимаясь к коже Аластора. А тот понятия не имел, как оказался в этой ситуации: голова шла кругом.

Юноша позволил члену выскользнуть из Аластора, смакуя легкую дрожь боли, и соскользнул со стола.

Кровь медленно стекала по внутренней стороне его бедер, но он сделал вид, что не заметил ее и лениво поправил воротник рубашки. Аластор был недоволен тем, что юноша его оставил, но было приятно наблюдать за тем, как он уходит. А тот подбросил поленьев в огонь и зажег маленький газовый светильник. Бардак в его свете был… соответствующим: половые органы заляпаны и обмазаны кровью, везде где прикасался юноша, остались кровавые отпечатки, а от их попыток затрахать друг друга до смерти кровь забрызгала все вокруг.

Юноша попробовал мясо: он точно было готово, но чего-то неуловимого во вкусе все равно не хватало. Он не собирался настолько увлекаться своим гостем, если бы все шло как обычно — тот уже должен был быть мертв. Нечто в нем сводило его с ума сильнее привычного.

А сам Аластор чувствовал горечь от мысли, что веселье закончилось. Он спустился со стола и присоединился к хозяину хижины у огня.

— Боюсь, мой наряд больше не подходит для ужина, — выдохнул Аластор ему в плечо.

— Я могу поделиться своей одеждой, она должна вам неплохо подойти, но при условии, что вы окажете мне услугу, — юноша неопределенно улыбнулся.

— И что это за услуга?

— Проведите со мной ночь.

— Ночь? Может, хочешь, чтобы я еще и на завтрак остался? — он улыбался, но не был уверен, что выдержит подобное еще раз.

Охотник обернулся и обвил Аластора руками, радуясь его явному дискомфорту. Так они и сидели, заливая кровью ковер.

— Ну конечно! — юноша вывернулся из объятий и схватил полупустую бутылку, оставленную им раньше. — То что нужно!

С этими словами он вылил остатки вина на мясо. Аластор поднял бровь, но юноша не обратил внимания.

— Дорогой мой, давайте приведем себя в порядок, пока еда прогревается.

Охотник провел Аластора в уборную, она была крохотной и темной, но в свете керосинки Аластор увидел вычурную керамическую ванну.

— Я подготовил ее, когда мы пришли. Если хотите понежиться в не до конца остывшей воде, то вам стоит присоединиться ко мне.

Юноша застенчиво улыбался, пока снимал рубашку, и Аластор понял: тот правда очень хочет, чтобы он к нему присоединился.

Они вместе погрузились в воду: уже не горячую, но приятно теплую. Аластор лег сверху на охотника, чтобы стенки не беспокоили его раны. В узкой ванне они были так близко друг другу, что чуть снова не трахнулись, но запах ужина из соседней комнаты не позволил растрачивать время зря. Так что они ограничились французскими поцелуями, пока намыливали друг друга, стараясь причинить наибольший дискомфорт. Они оттирали и отскребали кровь с кожи и мягко дразнили дырки, позволяя воде вымыть их. Обоим пришлось приложить непривычные усилия, чтобы не добавить друг другу царапин и укусов. Аластор легко победил в соревновании по поцелуям, пробуя длинным демоническим языком собственную кровь глубоко в горле охотника. Когда Аластор наконец дал юноше вздохнуть, они решили, что окровавленная вода уже больше испачкает их, чем очистит, так что Аластор неохотно поднял охотника на ноги, и они выбрались из ванны. Полотенце им пришлось делить, но никому и в голову не пришло жаловаться. Они закончили, и Аластор остался в гостиной: ждать, пока юноша сходит в спальню за двумя комплектами чистой одежды.

Когда Аластор оделся в свежее, пусть и хранящее запах его компаньона-человека, он помог юноше придвинуть два стула к покрытому кровью столу, а потом хозяин сервировал оленину в вине, присовокупив бокалы вина и кукурузный хлеб. Остаток вечера они провели за вежливым разговором и поеданием плоти Аластора, запеченной на медленном огне. Размеренная беседа и мягкий смех смотрелись неуместно на фоне кровавых свидетельств предыдущих развлечений.

Наконец газовая лампа почти догорела, и огонёк уменьшился.

— Вы не обязаны уходить, сэр, — после пары бокалов вина голос юноши невольно звучал излишне умоляюще.

Аластор согласился остаться.

Юноша провел Аластора в маленькую спальню и повалился на кровать, уронив Аластора на себя, слишком уставший, чтобы снимать одежду с него или себя. Они прижались друг к другу, разморенные вином и наркотиками. Аластор хотел бы вечно обнимать своего охотника. Он отчаянно сжимал его, но сон все равно взял свое.

В номере Отеля Аластор проснулся в одиночестве.


End file.
